1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to handle structures for operating manual lock devices, and more particularly, to a handle structure for manual lock devices of a type which locks a detachable hard roof to an open-type sport car or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In open-type sport cars, a detachable hard roof is widely used for converting the cars to roofed sport cars. In this case, lock devices are used for achieving a locked connection of the roof relative to the car body. Usually, such lock devices are mounted on the roof and constructed compactly. More specifically, they are small in thickness for the purpose of improving the external appearance of the roof. For the same reason, handle structures for operating the lock devices are made compact in construction.
However, some of the conventional handle structures have drawbacks due to their structures. Some of the conventional handle structures for such lock devices will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 8 to 13 of the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 8 to 10 show conventional handle structures of a so-called "integral" type, while, FIGS. 11 and 12 show conventional handle structures of a so-called "two-piece" type.
The handle structure of FIG. 8 comprises a plastic grip member 101 and a handle lever 105 which are integrally assembled. The handle lever 105 extends from an associated lock device (not shown). The grip member 101 is molded to have a considerable thickness "t" by forming an open recess therein. For assembly, the handle lever 105 is thrusted into the grip member 101 in a manner to cover the recess.
However, this handle structure has a poor external appearance because the portion of the handle lever 105 which covers the recess is exposed and a gap is inevitably produced between the grip member 101 and the exposed portion of the handle lever 105 Furthermore, the provision of the gap lowers the ease with which an operator manipulates the handle structure.
The handle structure of FIG. 9 comprises a stepped plastic grip member 101 and a handle lever 105 which are integrally assembled. The grip member 101 is formed with a plurality of lightening holes 103.
However, due to provision of the exposed lightening holes, the external appearance of this handle structure is also poor and it is necessary to use complicated molds for molding the grip member 101.
The handle structure of FIG. 10 comprises a plastic grip member 101 and a handle lever 105. For increasing the mechanical strength, the grip member 101 is molded to have partition walls or beams therein. For assembly, screw bolts are used.
However, since the handle lever 105 is entirely exposed, the external appearance of this handle structure is degraded. Furthermore, use of the screws 107 inevitably increases the number of steps for assembling the handle structure.
The handle structure of FIG. 11 comprises a two-piece grip member 101 and a handle lever 105. The two-piece grip member 101 includes a sleeve-like rigid cover member 109 and a plastic solid core member 111 received in the cover member 109. The two members 109 and 111 are secured by means of welding or a suitable adhesive.
However, in this handle structure, the step for performing welding or bonding of the two members 109 and 111 is troublesome. In fact, if the welding or bonding is not properly carried out, undesirable play of the cover member 109 tends to occur.
The handle structure of FIG. 12 comprises a two-piece grip member 101 and a handle lever 105. The two-piece grip member 101 includes a rigid base member 111 and a plastic cover member 109 which are detachably connected with each other. The base member 111 is formed with hook catchers 113 and the cover member 109 is formed with hooks 115. Upon assembly, the hook catchers 113 catch the hooks 115 to achieve a latched connection between the two members 111 and 109.
However, in this handle structure, undesirable play of the two members 111 and 109 tends to occur due to difficulty in obtaining tight engagement between the hook catchers 113 and the hooks 115.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned handle structures except that of FIG. 10, it is impossible or at least difficult to dismantle the grip member 101 from the handle lever 105 once they are assembled. Thus, when such handle structures 101 are employed as a handle in the manner as illustrated in FIG. 13, the maintenance of the lock device installed in the housing 119 of the detachable roof 11 is very difficult. In fact, if the grip member 101 is of a type which can be easily dismantled from the handle lever 105, the lock device can be easily removed from the housing 119 for inspection of the lock device.